Bats in the belfry
by FidoDogstoyevsky
Summary: This fic is a piece of trash I wrote for the heck of it. Read if u must but don't bother reviewing, I already know it sucks


WARNING!!! THIS FIC IS NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY!!! I USUALLY DO NOT WRITE FICS IN THIS MANNER!!! I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A FIC THAT KILLS OFF SOME TECNHI CHARACTERS FOR THE HELL OF IT!!! IF I NEVER DO THIS AGAIN IT WILL BE WAY TO SOON!!! NOW!!! ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bats in the belfry  
For some odd reason I have strange obsession with fics that almost always have somebody die in them. It's not as if I like death, but that's just the way I write. Also a great deal of thought about weaponry goes into my writing. I can't help this either. I'm not militant but I don't support gun control either. So for if some reason you have a problem with the way I write I'm sorry. That is just the way my severely dysfunctional mind works. So on with the fic about a party at the masaki shirne, one guy who really hates the world, a whole lot of spent casings, and a little red dot.  
LEGAL STUFF: I not own Tenchi, any of the girls (although I wish I did, heh heh), the patents on any firepower used in this fic, or lasers and laser sights. Pretty much anything else that shows up here comes from that swirling vortex of sheer insanity and mushroom clouds known as my mind.  
  
Prolouge: Journal of a evil demon, I.E. Bill, a guy who works the counter at the local burger king.  
Of all the things that piss me off the most, it's a governemnt cover up.  
And we know the secret of the Masaki household is a cover up. I don't like aliens, even if they are hot and they are human... Wait. Let me restate that. I don't like aliens, unless they are hot and human-like, in which case aim is not to kill only cripple.  
With that in mind let's rev up the old hummer, load the gear and get movin!  
  
Masaki Shrine, 4 hours later.  
Tenchi was having a great time on his 18th birthday. Ryoko and Ayeka had given him the present of having an ice water fight with each other while wearing white t-shirts. Mihoshi, being her usual airhead self had given Tenchi a card, and 500 dollars. Kiyone, who was not attracted to Tenchi had given him a very useful, MP5 sub-machine gun, which would undoubtedly come in handy, should he ever need to combat terrorists, rampaging bears, or a pissed off woman. Tenchi had put that one away a little deeper then the rest.  
The rest of the gang had given him some very nice presents, but I won't tell you what they were, because I don't feel like it. Currently the group was dancing to disco, Ayeka and Ryoko still in their wet t-shirts. For this reason nobody noticed an extra red dot moving around the room.  
  
In a Tree, outside the shrine, 35 seconds later  
Bill had his rifle, a scoped .30-30 special with laser sight and 64x magnification, out and loaded with 6 shots. He watched through the window and screwed the suppresor onto the barrel of his gun and took aim, right at Sasami's left leg. He waited a moment to make sure the shot was good and pulled the trigger.  
  
Back in the Shrine about 5 seconds after the first shot  
Everybody stopped dancing as they noticed Sasami on the floor screaming and holding her leg. They walked towards her unsure of what was going on when Ayeka gave a gasp and fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. They dived.  
  
Back in the tree (monotonous ain't it?)  
Bill was enjoying this immensly. Sliding the bolt foward on his rifle he took aim at the pink haired woman, right between the shoulder blades. He fired and she twitched. The tall blue haired one looked up and he cleanly put a shot through her chest, above her heart. The only one that had any brains in the group was the shorter blue haired one who had dived under cover and was putting together what looked like a grenade launcher behind a table. Too bad AP rounds go right through wood. Kiyone fell, a hand at her side.  
Bill watched the blonde and decided that she was defintly human. The kid who looked about 18 was going over to a cubboard so Bill decided to leave.  
  
Yeah the shrine again  
Tenchi watched as Washuu, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, and Kiyone all fell to the floor, bleeding. He darted over to his pile of presents and grabbed the MP5 off the top, throwing open the door he saw a figure climbing down from a tree. With an evil laugh he sprayed the figure with a full clip of ammunition, and tossed the gun down.  
  
On the ground, in a puddle of blood  
"Ah damn." Bill died.  
  
THE END!! I WARNED YOU THIS ONE WAS A PIECE OF TRASH HARDLY WORTH READING!!! I JUST HAD TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS THOUGH!!!! PLEASE DON'T HOLD ME IN POORER STANDING BECAUSE I WROTE AN INCREDIBLY TASTELESS AND CRAPPY FIC JUST THIS ONCE THOUGH!!!  



End file.
